The Truth
by Only1ToniD
Summary: If Carly never slept with Sonny, where would Jarly have gone from there? Here's my take... HateSex Fix-it *Be advised some chapters may have strong language.*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** [Written 11-30-11] _I felt so disgusted when I was reminded of what day today was that Barb and I became bound and determined to fix-it! Hope everybody likes what I came up with!_

**The Truth**

**Part 1**  
Carly walked down the street with a sparkle in her eye and a bounce in her step. She felt free. As she strolled through the crisp winter air, she breathed deep wanting to remember every single detail of this night. It was a life-changing kind of night… you could feel it in the air, just like she could feel the coming snow. Carly paused at the corner considering what route to take. To the left is a straight shot to Harborview Towers and Jason's penthouse. To her right was the more winding route past Kelly's and their bench on the docks. She thought about going straight to his penthouse, but quickly decided against it. It just wasn't in her nature to do things the easy way. Besides, they were both creatures of the night and she might run into him her travels.

Grinning at her thoughts, she turned right and headed for Kelly's. It was late so Kelly's might be closed or closing, but it wasn't out of the realm of possibility for Jason to rush in for a last minute order of burger and fries, a cup of decaf, or a slice of pie for one of her spontaneous visits to his penthouse. Not at all surprisingly since it was November 30, 1999 and well on its way to being one of the coldest winters she had ever experienced. Then again, it was only her third winter. She snuggled into her coat and wished for her fur. After today, she wouldn't ever have to go without it again. Her mind refocused as she realized she'd reached her first stop. Smiling, she leaned against the window to check for Jason. What she saw stopped her heart.

Jason was dancing with her dead cousin Lucky's girlfriend. She just stared frozen as fear and pain poured out of her in waves. They stood so closed and danced slowly with their arms wrapped around each other so tightly. They even had their eyes closed.

_"Maybe I've decided to take my chances."_

Carly continued standing there staring as her world threatened to shatter, but she refused to move an inch as she silently begged him to open his eyes. To just look up and into her eyes and reassure her that everything really would be ok because he was still willing to take his chances.

A tickle on her cheek let her know that she had begun crying. She pulled away from the window and rushed desperately towards the docks and their bench. She reached in record time and collapsed. As she wrapped her arms around herself, she began rocking. She tried desperately to focuses on how close they were getting and how he kissed her and told her was ready to take his chances, but AJ's mocking voice kept trying to drown it out. She had never felt so cold. She was so afraid she would never feel warm again.

When she finally began to calm, she felt her body moving as if on autopilot. She searched her mind for a destination. Harborview Towers was the answer that came to her in a moment of clarity. When she found herself wondering why, it was Sonny's face that filled her mind, and she knew he would be the one who could give her the answers she needed. He could help her find the truth.

* * *

Jason opened his eyes wondering when he could end the dance without hurting Elizabeth's feelings. He frowned sudden as he recognized the feeling and began scanning the courtyard beyond Kelly's front windows. He began pulling away when he thought he caught sight of who he was looking for turning the corner. Before Elizabeth even noticed him pulling away, his phone rang distracting him from his search for Carly at the same moment. With the jarring ring, Jason felt his attention snapping back to reality and he remembered what he had to do and where he need to be and when. He made his excuses hand said good night to his sister's best friend. That's how he thought of her most of the time… or Lucky's girl. Thinking of Lucky her felt the guilt that had incited their friendship to flare.

"Morgan," Jason answered shutting out all distractions. "The limo is meeting me now. I'll be five minutes early… I'll take care of everything… of course. I trust you, sonny. I'll take care of it. OK. Later."

Some instinct kept causing him to look in the direction he thought he'd seen Carly go. He had to fight the urge to go after her and be sure. Part of him was almost positive it was her and could feel like his own heartbeat. His thoughts were broken by the sound of the limo's arrival. He began refocusing on the task at hand. He would just check on Carly after he'd briefed Sonny on tonight's meeting.

* * *

Carly's mind felt like a jumbled mess as she rode the elevator toward the penthouse level. She began the trip with an outward appearance of calm that unraveled more with each passing floor.

_Could he have lied?_ she thought desperately. _No. Jason would never lie—not to me! He wants us to be together. He wants to be with me!_

She frantically tried to reassure herself of all they has survived to get to where they were.

_"I'm ready to take my chances."_His words repeated in her head for what felt like the millionth time as if it were some kind of mantra.

When the elevator doors opened, she was a wild-eyed mess. She nodded to Johnny and attempted a watery smile. He nodded and turned toward Jason's penthouse. But Carly shook her head vehemently.

"No," she gasped trying to bring herself back under some semblance of control. "No. I need to see Sonny."

"Please, Johnny," she added when she saw his hesitation unaware it was concern for her.

Sighing heavily, he nodded and turned back towards Sonny's penthouse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**  
Jason had had a bad feeling from the moment Sonny had told him of the meeting. But as always, he had swallowed his instincts in favor of trusting someone who swore they knew better. He had thought he'd learned his lesson from Robin. Instead, he'd done the same with Sonny, and once more, it was blowing up in his face.

When Robin just had to know the whole truth about Michael's paternity and when he'd forgiven her for protecting Michael's kidnapper it had been going against his instincts and his better judgment. But it was Robin and she'd NEVER betray him. Until she did. He'd done the same with Sonny when he'd convinced him to push Carly away and then with Hannah. If not for Carly, they'd both be looking at jail time. When it mattered, Carly trusted her gut and his and she dug deep. She always stuck by him even when his choices blew up in their faces… just like he did for her. She fought for him like no one else ever had before or since.

That's why when Moreno and Sorel approached Jason lying wounded in the snow, he thought of Carly and her love and faith and devotion and their family. And for the first time in a long time her trusted his instincts.

_"A chance with you is better than any sure thing I can think of."_

While they gloated, Jason pulled his gun and shot. Seeing his opportunity, he ran for his life—their life. All of his survival instincts kicked in a rush of adrenaline pushing him forward and directing his feet.

* * *

Sonny pushed a numb and broken Carly up against the wall by the stairs as he enjoyed the taste of victory over her. He would finally have her. While his mind focused on conquest, Carly's mind was bleak and hopeless. Why should I care? I mean nothing to him. She was just the whore that gave him a child and took him away. He would always prefer his saintly little brunettes. Tears filled her eyes as Sonny roughly squeezed her breasts, but while they were tears of pain they came from a place where Jason's supposed best friend could never hope to really touch. She moaned and groaned and stroked his ego, but she felt nothing. It was even worse than with AJ. It left her feeling empty and dirty and worthless _How fitting._

Suddenly, she felt a searing pain tear through her abdomen as Jason's words filled her head: _"I'm ready to take my chances."_

It was like coming up for after nearly drowning. She started pushing Sonny's hands and mouth away from her body.

"Jason!" she gasped. "Oh, God! What did I almost do?! Get away from me! Get you filthy hands off me! You make me sick!"

Carly wasted no time extricating herself from Sonny and putting as much distance as she could between them as she could as she re-buttoned her shirt. She shook her head in disgust at her own stupidity. she had nearly fallen for it. She shook her head in revulsion.

"You almost had me, you evil, twisted fuck!" Carly snarled in an all-consuming rage. "How do you get so many people to trust and believe in you? It is beyond me. I can't believe I let you get so far inside my head! And what's worse is that you would have had no problem fucking over a man as wonderful as Jason—a better, more loyal man than you'll EVER be—a man you claim to love. The fact that you would jump at the chance to screw Jason's woman proves how worthless your kind of love is and how truly worthless you are. You are the foulest human being I've ever known." She turned toward the door intent on leaving.

"Don't even bother trying to put this all on me, little girl!" sonny growled as a touch of fear flickered in his furious gaze. "_You_came to ME! You OFFERED yourself to me! You're the whore here!"

"You keep telling yourself that, Sonny-boy!" she screamed whipping around to face her enemy just as she had reached the door. "I came to you for the truth! And even though all you spewed was lies, I got the truth out of you anyway! You are a pathetic, worthless, selfish, arrogant, little worm. You're not fit to like the bottom of Jason's boots. You have less loyalty than an alley cat because all that ever really matters to Sonny is Sonny getting what Sonny wants fuck anyone who gets hurt in the process. Collateral damage! I wouldn't spit on you if you were on FIRE! THAT is the truth! You can lie about who and what you are, who Jason loves, and who really loves him, but you and I know the truth. Don't we, you filthy pig? You just better hope you never betray Jason again! And you better pray that Jason never sees you for what you really are."

With her venom unleashed, Carly threw open the door and stomped across the hall. But just as she passed the elevator, the doors opened and Jason propelled himself through them. He tried to check his forward motion, but he needn't have worried. Carly caught him as he was falling.

"Jason!" she wheezed holding his wait. "What happened?"

"Meeting went bad," he squeezed out through gritted teeth. "Gunshot wound."

"Okay, we'll get you in to your penthouse and then I'll call Bobbie. Is that okay?"

He nodded as Johnny helped take his waited. No one noticed Sonny standing in his doorway watching silently. They moved as quickly as they could considering the location of the injury, but Jason's next words unmistakable.

"You always catch me when I fall."

"Just like you do for me, Jase. That's love," she replied fighting tears.

"I'm done taking my chances, Carly. I love you and I wanna be your sure thing."

"I know you love me," she cried as they entered his penthouse. "I love you, too. You've always been my sure thing, Jase. I'm just glad you finally figured it out."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** _I had Part Three almost done and waiting to be edited when I realized that it wasn't… waiting. Somehow it was never saved so I had nothing to even try to post. It was a major blow to Barb and the second part seemed it was gonna have to be the end and I'd just have to do a sequel when Barb was ready to write more, but I was wrong so here it is._

**The Truth**

**Part 3**  
Carly brushed her fingers through his hair as she thanked God for bringing Jason back to her and for saving her from herself before it was too late. She had come way too close turning a stupid mistake into a colossally, irrevocably stupid mistake. But she hadn't and she just prayed that almost didn't count. Not that it mattered because she would fight to make sure it didn't. She would start by telling him the truth.

As much as she had faith in lying as a general course of action, Jason was always the exception to that rule and she even loved that about him and their relationship. She never lied to him or really WANTED to just like he never lied to her. He withheld stuff about business. Sure, and if he really COULDN'T tell her because it would break someone else's confidence, but that's what made him Jason. And she loved him no matter what. And he made her better and made her WANT to be better so she would tell him the truth. Because she refused to lose him to lies. Because she refused to lose the only true thing in her entire life besides Michael by lying. Because he would know if she was keeping something from him. Because she respected him more than anyone in her life—too much to ruin it.

_Not to mention the fact that if you don't, Sonny will,_ her subconscious reminded mocking her more altruistic reasons with some cold, hard, cynical reality.

_That, too_, she acknowledged to herself nervously. Sonny would try to twist EVERYTHING to make Jason distrust and hate her like he did… but only if she didn't make Jason understand first. So she would set the record straight so Sonny's venom wouldn't have a chance to take hold and wreck them.

"Carly," Jason's voice whispered as his eyes slowly fought to open in search of her.

She came closer and quietly, but honestly responded, "I'm here, Jase. I'm right here where I've always been and right where I'll always be."

The slight frown softened as her voice joined her touch in soothing him. "I love you. I should have told you sooner, but—"

"You told me," she assured him kissing his forehead. "In big ways and in small ones. You shouldn't have to say the words, but you did anyway before you passed out and I'm certainly not complaining about hearing them!"

His eyes seemed to search her face before drifting closed. "What happened?" he asked relaxing into the comfort of her presence.

"Jase, I just don't know," she answered immediately. "You came off the elevator and you were bleeding and—"

"No," he said softly cutting of the increasingly panicked ramble. "I remember that. I meant with you. You were here last night, instead of the mansion. And I'm assuming you never left because I think I remember waking several times to the sight of your face. What happened? Did AJ hurt you? Did he kick you out? Is Michael ok?"

"Michael is fine. Leticia has him at the loft," she rushed to assure him.

"Loft?" he asked in confusion.

"I forgot to tell you about—" Carly sighed. "Ok, when you gave up Michael and I found out you were leaving town, I figured I would need a backup plan in case I had to leave AJ and fight for custody of Michael. So I talked to Benny about filtering some funds into a separate untraceable account for Michael and Caroline Morgan. I bring him funds and he funnels them into that account and from there, it's pretty easy for me to rearrange things on the computer or over the phone. I bought a loft and have had the whole thing furnished using AJ's credit cards. It's nothing to do with the business, I promise. Not that Benny would ever allow that, but I wanted to you to understand I wasn't keeping it from you."

"I believe you, Carly," he assure her as he tried to wrap his head around the latest development. "So you have a loft and funds in an account in your name that appears to have come from before you married AJ, but actually all come from the Quartermaine coffers. Pretty smart. What else?"

"I left AJ last night," Carly blurted. "That's how she snuck out. I told AJ that it was over because I couldn't take it anymore in that house having to live as his wife. So he was quick to try and belittle my feelings for you and yours for me. And that, of course, turned into a fight like I knew it would and she slipped out with Michael, while I let AJ believe I was just gonna fight to get him back."

"He believed that," Jason scoffed. "Is he really that gullible?"

"Jason, I swear sometimes I wonder if they didn't confuse the diagnosis," she chuckled. "Because HE'S the one who acts brain damaged. But it wouldn't have mattered. I've got a lawyer. Her name is Diane and she's amazing. She's got the papers filed and when I gave her a recording of a family dinner, she was able to easily get me sole primary custody until the trial."

"You have a lawyer?" Jason asked looking at her in awe.

"One of my 'shopping trips' to New York City," she explained sheepishly. "It was before you came back from the island. I got a lot done on my backup plan once I realized we might never get to come home to you."

"I see," he chuckled, slightly grimacing when his wound protested. "What aren't you telling me? I know you're worried, but I need to know what happened."

"A LOT happened," she sighed nodding her acknowledgement of his need to know everything. "I almost pulled a 'Carly' and made a monumental mistake that would have wrecked everything, but I managed to pull myself together before I did."

"OK," he said with a nod. "Maybe you should start at the beginning and tell me everything this time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** _Part Three, when I rewrote it, was actually equivalent in length to THREE parts so I had my ABC help me figure out where to make the separation between Parts 3 & 4, and got to work beta-ing everything and transcribing part 5. Barb and I got the ABC seal of approval that I had maintained the story's voice even all those months later so it seemed it was time to give you more. Hope you all are still enjoying it!_

**The Truth**

**Part 4**  
_The time has come_, she thought nervously. _What do I say? How do I say it? I just have to do it._

"Right," Carly sighed nodding again. "Are you sure you're up to this conversation right now? I mean, I don't know, Jase."

"Carly—"

"You're hurt and you're supposed to be resting and this is not exactly a _restful_ story," she continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"Carly!"

"I mean... Come on, man! You almost DIED last night, and I don't want dealing with my almost monumental mistake to be the final nail in your coffin!"

"CARLY!"

"What's wrong?" Carly squealed with a jolt as she began checking his wound carefully. "Is it bleeding? Did you pull a stitch? You can't die on me, man! I can call Bobbie or maybe you just need another pill?"

Jason grabbed her hand and shook her slight to gain her attention. "I'm fine," he assured. "What I need is to know what happened last night, Carly. I won't be able to rest until I know."

"Ok, ok," she sighed nervously nodding convulsively. "Truth, telling the story, I can do this! This is our thing! Complete honesty! Here goes! I left AJ."

Jason simply raised an eyebrow as if to say, "And?"

"And after I was sure Leticia had enough time to get out with Michael, I left. I ended up walking and I went past Kelly's," she said as unemotionally as she could manage while remembering the pain and the panic.

"You _were_ at the window," Jason breathed feeling her pain and easily able to imagine her panic. "She was missing Lucky."

"What?"

Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Elizabeth. She was missing Lucky, and their song came on. We're just friends and it was just a dance."

Carly breathed convulsively. "Thank you for explaining," Carly acknowledged. "Well, of course, me being me, I panicked. I tried to remember that you said you wanted to take your chances, but I kept seeing you holding her and your eyes were closed and I overreacted obviously, but I decided I needed to know the truth before I screwed up everything. So I came back here.

"I demanded to see Sonny, even though Johnny tried to stop me. Sonny—We fought. I asked him what was going on with you two. He was pretty clear that he thought you were falling for her, but that you could never feel that way about me. And of course, he couldn't resist rubbing in how much better she would be for you than me. She's kind, sweet, smart, going to college… basically, everything trash like me could never hope to be."

She finally noticed the tears pouring down her own face a moved to wipe them a way when Jason beat her to it. "I'm sorry," she cried brokenly. "I felt so worthless. Everything I had ever dreamed of was being taken away from me by yet another perfect little brunette. And I could just hear every horrible thing AJ had said about you not wanting a tramp like me and Sonny's words were there, too. It all felt true. I mean, come on, man. How could someone like you really love someone like me, right?"

"You know I do, Carly," Jason whispered leaning forward pressing gentle kisses all over her face, but when he would have kissed her mouth she pulled away.

"Please, don't," she whimpered. "I don't know if I'll have the strength to finish if you kiss me. Please."

He simply nodded and took her hand. "Ok."

"I felt like the horrible person everyone in this town takes such pleasure in believing I am," she continued after taking a deep breath. "The person that Sonny, AJ, and all the Quartermaines, except Lila, see in me. So I just acted without thinking and I offered myself to Sonny."

Jason's hand in hers went lax and Carly managed to look at him. The stoic mask had slipped and his devastation was clear. She squeezed his hand in both of hers and brought them to heart. "I'm so sorry."

"Wha—so," Jason forced out. "He turned you down and that was the mistake you almost made, right?"

"No," Carly continued to cry. "He said the best thing he could do was get me out of your life. He was ready and willing, but I—we were near the stairs and I heard your voice in my head telling me you would take your chances, and I felt this pain burn through me and I realized that I had nearly made the biggest mistake of life. So I pushed him off me and cussed him out for being willing to betray you and I left to wait in your penthouse. That's when you came off the elevator."

"So while I was fighting for my life," Jason rasped in pain. "The one I was planning to spend with you and Michael, you were on the verge throwing it all away because of a misunderstanding."

"But Jase, please," she begged. "I didn't DO it. I STOPPED it! It was wrong to even consider, but I just felt so—it doesn't matter that's no excuse. Jason, I love you so much. You and Michael are my entire world! Please, try to understand."

"What happens the next time you get scared?" Jason snapped in pained. "What happens if you don't stop in time?"

"Don't you know what it means that I did stop, Jase?" she yelled with tears pouring. "I never in my life stopped before I completely self-destructed and blew my life to hell. Not for AJ, or Tony or even me! But last night was different for me. I didn't blow up my life—our life and then leave you to fix it. I STOPPED because our family and our future together mean everything to me. And that was before I knew for sure that you love me! I didn't have those words, but I still believed in you and US! Please, Jase! Come on, man!"

As her begging devolved in to a mess of tears and grunts, he pulled her in to his arms careful. "I do love you, Carly," he whispered and as his own silent tears blinded him, he closed his eyes. "And I did not fight to come back to you to give up on us now. It hurts, but I can and I will forgive you and we'll get past it! We'll fix everything for our family, and no one will ever be able to get that close to wrecking us again."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** _So here's Part Five. During revision, parts 3 & 4 changed so this one had to change as well… sorry if it took a while, but Barb was being picky! It always seems like when Sonny starts to lose it, Jason plots to protect him by setting it up so he kinda takes over. And each time Jason takes over, he seems to relinquish less control after. I just wrote this update with that in mind as well as how Jason would have reacted back then with certain tweaks in story. Hope you all are still enjoying it!_

**The Truth**

**Part 5**  
Sonny found Jason lying peacefully with Carly wrapped in his arms careful to avoid his wound, both apparently asleep. Jason felt Sonny the moment he entered the room, but continued lying quietly as rage filled him, curious to see how his supposed best friend planned to play things out. At least, until Sonny moved within reach of the bed… and Carly.

"That's close enough," Jason stated never opening his eyes and unaware that his voice took on a nearly imperceptible edge.

"Jason," Sonny gasped in surprise as Jason opened his eyes to look at him. "I'm so glad you're ok, man. We gotta talk."

When Jason simply stared a moment, Sonny began fidgeting as nonchalantly as he could manage. "Ok."

Sonny nodded in relief, until he noticed Jason made no move wake Carly and send her away. "We need to talk business," Sonny attempted clearing his throat and nodding toward the suddenly fitfully slumbering blonde.

He stared at Sonny for another long moment before inclining his head in acceptance. "Carly," Jason whispered caressing her cheek. Jason caught Sonny's flinch at the tenderness in his tone and touch. "I need you to wake up, Carly,"

"You can't leave me," she whimpered half-asleep. "Please, Jase, I love you so much. Please."

"Everything's ok, Carly," Jason promised forgetting Sonny in his need to protect and soothe Carly's fears. "I'll never leave, and you'd never let me. I need you to wake up."

"Hmm," she hummed as she became more cognizant of her surroundings. "Hey, Jase," she mumbled with a sleepy smile that turned into a slight frown. "What's wrong? Is it time for your meds? Are you hurting?"

Carly's hands slipped gently to the site of his wound. "Sorry, Carly, but Jason and I need to talk privately," Sonny couldn't resist snarling.

"Sonny," Jason's cold warning filled the room as Carly jolted upright in the bed. "Carly, I need to talk to Sonny."

Carly met his eyes searching for reassurance that he was not giving up on them. The softening in his eyes as he caressed her cheek caused her to release a pent up breath in relief. She nodded. "I'll call Leticia and check on Michael," she offered slipping off the bed. "I'll be downstairs if you need me. You're pills are right there on the night table."

Jason nodded as she slipped out of his room careful to completely ignore Sonny's existence. She paused at the door leaning in the jamb, and whispered a heartfelt "I love you."

"I love you, too, Carly," Jason responded with a hint of a smile as she slipped out of the room closing the door. He didn't miss the wince Sonny tried to hide when he told Carly he loved her. Hearing the click signaling their solitude, he returned his focus to the man who had been his boss, father, brother and dearest friend for as long as he'd been Jason Morgan. This man who stood before him trying to project sincerity and control was more a stranger now than he had ever been.

Sonny wiped his mouth and avoided Jason's emotionless gaze, making Jason more suspicious. He could tell Sonny wanted him to speak first, but that wasn't going to happen so Jason simply sat and watched and waited knowing there was no one who could outlast him in silence.

"I'm so sorry, Jason," Sonny attempted when he couldn't handle the quiet anymore. "What happened?"

"It was a setup, Sonny," he answered alert for Sonny's reaction. "They planned to take you out all along. I got one off on Moreno before I got away, but Sorel wasn't hit as far as I could tell. Not sure how bad Moreno is, though."

"Dammit!" Sonny exclaimed, his mind obviously working the angles before becoming a mask of remorse and concern. "Dios, Jason, you could have been killed. If I had had any clue that it was an ambush, I would never have agreed to it. And I certainly wouldn't have sent you in my place."

_Hmmm_, Jason thought, never giving anything away. _He's lying. He may not have known for sure, but he suspected._

"Jason, you know I would never hurt you," he continued into the silence. "You're like a son and a brother to me all in one. I trust you with my life and I need you too much to ever risk you."

Jason nodded knowing his acknowledgement that Sonny had spoken would be taken as acceptance of and agreement with his words. "It's not safe here for me, Carly, and Michael so we're going somewhere safe until she can get her divorce."

"Divorce?" Sonny asked incredulous. "Come on, Jase, don't let her snow you again. I know you're hurt, but she's not leaving all that money and status she's getting from the Quartermaines for anything. She's playing you because you're hurt and not thinking straight. Don't let her ruin your life again. Now, if you want to go out of town, there's always the island and you KNOW Robin would hide you if you needed to get out of town for a while."

Jason fought to keep his mask emotionless as cold rage filled him. Carly was right all along. He and Robin had always been trying to manipulate him by making Carly the bad guy. "Don't you know, Sonny? Carly left AJ last night before she ever knew about me getting shot. She's got a lawyer who has already filed for the divorce as well as sole primary custody of Michael and gotten it granted."

Sonny's shock was evident for a moment before he re-schooled his features. "Really? Huh."

"Didn't she tell you last night?" he asked innocently as he watched for Sonny's tells. "She was coming from your penthouse last night when I came off the elevator."

He saw Sonny start fidgeting again, and knew he was going to lie. "You know, when she gets going, I block her out so I don't get sucked in by her lies," Sonny hedged. "We fought and she left. Since I was sick of her mouth, I figured it was for the best."

"I hope things didn't go too far," he offered, giving Sonny one more opportunity to be honest with him. "I know that sometimes when you two get mad, you say and do things you regret."

"I only regret I can't seem to get rid of her from your life before she completely destroys it," Sonny heatedly responded before catching himself. "You deserve better than that scheming liar. How are things with you and Elizabeth?"

"Why would you ask that, Sonny?" he asked as calmly as he could, unwilling to let Sonny see his seething rage. "You know, she's just a friend. I love Carly. You know that because I told you that."

"Yeah," Sonny sighed, turning toward the door "But I've been hoping things might blossom there. Friends make the best lovers, after all."

"I know," Jason answered noting the irony. "Carly IS my best friend, after all. And Sonny…"

"Yeah, Jase," Sonny responded looking back over his shoulder.

"Lay off her when you go down there," Jason ordered before forcing himself to soften his tone and fake a grimace. "I don't think I could handle Carly upset from arguing with you, ok?"

"Sure, buddy," Sonny assured him, dimples flashing as he closed the door. "Get some rest."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** _My previous note was referring more to this chapter than the last one… lol I'm trying to keep things interesting._ _Hope you all are still enjoying it!_

**The Truth**

**Part 6**  
As soon as the door closed behind his former best friend, Jason reached for the phone. His eyes bore holes through the door his supposed most trusted friend had exited, while he waited the two rings for an answer. "Update?"

Jason listened carefully noting important details and filing them away. "We have enough support?" he asked nodding. "Better than expected. Your loyalty will be rewarded. Change of plans. The island will not be an option. I want them taken them out and leave the trail to his door."

His eyes became slits. "Are you questioning my resolve?" Jason demanded coldly. "Good. That would not be wise. Time it for just before the meeting. I want to be the one to offer his death as a peace offering."

Jason listened for a few more moments. "Very good. Now, how is our guy? Did he find him yet?" he paused. "Already, huh? When does he arrive?

The light in his eyes flickered to show satisfaction. "That soon? Perfect. Carly told me you're with Michael. How's he doing?"

"We miss him, too," Jason whispered softening at the thought of their son. "We'll be there soon. As soon as I can convince Carly I'm good enough to move there."

"Ha-ha," he chuckled with a smirk as slid his leg over the side of the bed and gingerly made his way to the window. "It'll be sooner than that. She may be stubborn but we both know if anyone can get her to change her mind it's me."

"Yeah," he sighed sobering. "I know she told me. I do believe her and—and I'm proud of her, but—"

He sighed, "Yeah. You will be the only person to know our whereabouts so choose someone carefully for transport. Not Francis, Max or Milo, no. Carly & Michael have already worked their magic and I've had offers to become their guard when she's no longer Mrs. Quartermaine. So they'll be easy to turn." He paused. "Yeah, he's fine. Be ready in 3 hours. Nope, he doesn't even know I know about last night. Why would I trust him with this? He'll be distracted with Hannah and AJ, anyway."

"I always have a plan, but usually Carly and Sonny happen," Jason chuckled. "Carly's gonna be distracted, not that she'd care, and Sonny, well, if he falls for it, not my problem. So get it done. I gotta talk to Benny."

A cold smile covered his face as they disconnected. Sonny's most loyal were proving to be more loyal to him and it wasn't surprising. Sonny & Robin had been seen as his greatest weaknesses. With Robin gone and Sonny soon to be, all final reservations would be gone as well. Jason sighed at the realization that finally his family would be safe.

* * *

When Sonny reached the landing she could feel his cold glare mixed with the heat of his desire on her back, but she maintained her composure as finished up her call. "Ok, Leticia," she chuckled. "I'll be there when I can. Is that all? Yeah, I've gotta call Momma. My phone was off since I was trying to avoid AJ so I'll call her next. Yeah. A few hours. He sounded tired so hopefully by the time he wakes up. Ok. Bye."

"Ditching your son with his nanny again, Carly," he sneered.

"Jason needs me right now," Carly said calmly as she tossed him a disgusted glare over her shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to check with Bobbie before I go back upstairs to be with Jason."

"You're only useful for one thing, sweetheart," Sonny hissed silkily. "And if you took care of Jason like that, you'd probably kill him. I figure it's the one thing you probably have any talent for."

"I don't think Jason would agree with you," Carly ground out looking back down at the phone about to dial, "and HIS is the only opinion that matters."

"Do you think he'd have such a high opinion of you if he knew about last night?"

Carly froze. Her eyes bugged out as her mind started working. _Jason already KNOWS because I told him, but—but maybe Sonny didn't tell him. _A smug grin split Carly's face as her eyes slitted in enjoyment. She could just imagine Jason doing his stoic thing and leading Sonny to the topic so Sonny would have the choice to be honest or lie. "You think so?" Carly said completely composed, but allowing her voice to sound slightly vulnerable. "Well, then, why haven't YOU told him?"

"How do you know I didn't?" Sonny chuckled evilly.

Carly had bite down on her tongue to keep from retorting that if he had, he would know that she'd already told Jason about her near-stupidity. The thought that if Jason had wanted him to know he would have confronted him helped her control the urge. Instead, she threw him a mutinous glare and muttered, "Whatever, Sonny. I'm calling Bobbie so if you have no other purpose here, why don't you leave so I can do that?"

She didn't wait for his response and just hit the speed dial for her mom, and listened to the phone ring. "Hey, Momma," she said when Bobbie picked up, listening with half an ear for Sonny's exit. Hearing his smug chuckle precede the door's closing, Carly refocused her attention on soothing her mother and reassuring her that she wasn't blowing her life apart yet again, but that her plan would work for once.

* * *

The young woman checked her ticket and her watch nervously. She nibbled her bottom lip and stared into space thoughtfully. When her thoughts seemed to shift in an ugly direction, she shook it off, her shoulders set with determination.

To anyone who looked closely, the woman held a wedding announcement with a photograph of Carly and AJ Quartermaine along with a clipping noting the name change of a child formerly known as Michael Morgan to Michael Alan Quartermaine upon Jason Morgan's voluntary relinquishing of his parental rights. She glanced at the clippings and smiled to herself before checking her watch once more and returning her attention out the window distractedly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** **_Warning:_**_ Rated T as there may be some strong language. This part is all Jarly to make up for upcoming parts that will NOT be, but will be used to propel the story forward. Hope you all are still enjoying it!_

_******Author's Note #2:** __Sorry I've been out of touch guys, so I wanted to drop 2 chapters for each of my stories! _

* * *

**The Truth**

**Part 7**  
"No, Jase," Carly said firmly shaking her head. "Absolutely not. You were shot LAST NIGHT for shit's sake!"

"Carly!"

"No!" she asserted eyes blazing. "And don't you DARE try to 'Carly' me or use those amazing eyes or your flawless logic—"

Jason heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose hoping she would wind down quickly.

"Because there is NOTHING you can say that would make me ok with you moving so soon after being shot!" she finished.

"Come here, Carly," he asked with a tilt of his head. She hesitated so he added, "Please."

Carly eyed him warily, but complied. "I love you, Carly," he said and watched her face crumble revealing her love and fear. "But it's not safe for me to stay here. If someone finds out I'm alive and still in town because I'm still here in the penthouse, it could put you, me and Michael in danger. Sonny would be willing to offer up a safehouse, but I don't trust him with your safety or Michael's, do you?"

Her shoulders started to sag as the precariousness of the situation became clear. "What now?" she whispered.

"I either have to get out of town or—" he paused waiting for her eyes to meet his. "I can hide out in your new loft with you and Michael."

"The loft?" she asked hopefully.

"We'll have to be extra careful to spread around that I've left town," he said taking her hand. "And we'll have to be careful about Michael so he doesn't give anything away, but since no one, but your attorney knows about the loft it's the best shot we have at keeping you safe and my presence under wraps. Sonny won't even know."

Carly's eyes got big as her mind worked, but she nodded her acknowledgement. "I trust you and if you say this is the best way for all of us to be safe then so be it," she sighed. "Are you sure about, um, the, uh, Sonny thing?"

Jason looked away before answering, "I gave him a couple chances to tell me, but he didn't. If I can't trust him with you when I told him I loved you before I told you, then how can I trust him with your life? I won't let anyone hurt you, Carly. Not even Sonny."

Carly felt the tears, but was so lost in his gaze she could only nod. When he reached to wipe her tears away, she leaned closer so he wouldn't injure himself. She wasn't expecting his hand to slip behind her neck and pull her into a searing kiss. "Mine," he growled before sinking her even deeper into passion. She had nearly tossed her leg over his hips to straddle him before her last shred of sanity returned and she pulled herself free.

"Ok," she gasped trying to catch her breath. "No—no more of that. You were shot last night and we still have to figure out how we're gonna sneak out of here without reopening your wound and being seen by anyone, like oh, I don't know, Sonny or his guys."

Jason sighed in frustration as he slammed his head back into his pillow. He closed his eyes to focus on regain control of himself, and cracked an eye when retorted, "Don't think I don't know that you're enjoying my frustration over you calling a halt."

"Not so fun on the other side, is it, buddy?" she quipped with a smirk rising from the bed before he could grab her. "But seriously. What did you have in mind? Because I know you'd never trust ME to come up with the plan so I figure you had it all planned out long before you told me."

When she caught his smirk, she smacked his leg. "Hey, you're not the only one who knows the person they love so watch it, buddy!" she remarked as she fought not to grin. "I know what that smirk means so shut up!"

Jason guffawed at her attempt to seeming disgruntled. "Ok," he relents. "But sit down. You give me a headache when you pace."

* * *

Jason leaned against the doorjamb frozen by the sight before him. He'd gone to her room to tell her it was getting close to time and found her bent at the waist zipping up a pair of knee high leather boots with thin, high heels. He felt completely mesmerized by her sexiness now that he didn't have to hide his feelings or hold back his need for her. Like a predator tracking its prey, Jason's eyes followed her every move. Her hands slid up her legs adjusting imperceptible imperfections in the fit of her skintight black pants. He glimpsed a scrap of lace as she straightened to slide those hands over her tight sexy little butt. _Wonder if she's wearing one of those skimpy little scraps of lace that showed as much as it hid?_ He mused. _Or the dental floss she favored when she was concerned with "panty lines"?_ Jason's hands itched to find out.

In his distraction, he didn't notice her grabbing the sweater until she was pulling it into place over the black lace bra she wore. She moved to the mirror to adjust her cleavage and smooth the low-cut sweater. Then she quickly began freshening the tight bun she wore and touching up her makeup. "Enjoy the show?" she asked with an air of innocence belied by her knowing smirk as she reached for a tube of lip gloss. Her voice dropped to a sexy rasp as her eyes met his through the mirror. "I'd forgotten how visual are. You always did love to watch."

She frowned a moment before shaking her head with a sigh. "Sit down, Jase," she ordered. "Come on. There's no point in wasting your energy when you're gonna need it and soon."

"Why are you wearing that?" he responded in a voice gone husky as he stalked toward her like the predator he often was—no less dangerous for his injured status. He eased onto the bed and leaned against the headboard.

"Wearing what?" she asked nonchalantly. "I know you prefer me in my bra and panties or nothing at all, but I can't very well walk around in public like that. Not even for you, Jase."

"I mean, we're sneaking out of here to go home to Michael," he rasped, with an eyebrow raised. "Not heading to Jake's."

Carly chuckled as she slipped her gloss into a clutch. "You remember that night I couldn't sleep and you came home late and I was watching that James Bond movie?"

"Yeah," he acknowledged with a nod. "And you made me watch it with you. Then, you talked through most of it until you fell asleep on me."

"You don't do anything you don't wanna do," she chuckled. "But yeah, and you said I was giving you a headache, but when don't I, right? Anyway, that's not the point."

"Is the headache you're giving me **now** the point?"

"No, it's not," she quipped. "The point **is** I've always wanted to be one of those super sexy spy girls or have a chance to pretend I was and dress the part and all. I couldn't with Hannah Banana because it wouldn't have been inconspicuous enough when I was stealing the keys and I didn't have time to change. So, instead of being a Bond girl, I get to be someone even better: Morgan's girl. And that makes me one of a kind!"

"It's not the only thing," he grumbled watching her breasts jiggle as she adjusted her cleavage yet again.

Ignoring him, she continued, "I figured this outfit would be perfect because we need to be sneaky and inconspicuous and this is all black and—"

"You do realize there's **NOTHING** inconspicuous about you covered from head to toe in skintight black with all that cleavage, right?"

"Thank you," she chirped in delight. "That is one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me."

Jason frowned in confusion even as he couldn't fight a smile of genuine amusement. "You're crazy."

"Yeah," she agreed. "But you're in love with me so what does that say about **your** sanity? Now, I am going to help you downstairs—and you're NOT going to FIGHT ME. There, you are gonna sit on your butt and REST until it's time or you will be going NOWHERE. Now, let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** _Dundundun! The Quartermaines are coming! The Quartermaines are coming! And Hannah Banana won't go away JUST YET! lol Barb tells me she has SUCH PLANS for this story … Hope you all are still enjoying it!_

**The Truth**

**Part 8**  
Hannah Scott pushed herself right up to the bench that marked the end of her five mile run. As she bent to stretch, two men passed her by deep in conversation.

"You really think so?" the man asked.

"Oh, yeah," the other man replied. "Now, that Morgan's getting his family back and that Scott lady is away from the business, he'll definitely try getting back with her. He really liked the broad—even if she was a snitch."

Hannah hunkered down trying to stay out of sight as she listened. "No way, man," the first man disagreed. "But then again she looked like she'd be pretty good in the sack. Don't ya think?"

"Nah," the second man retorted. "Seems too uppity to be any real fun to me. Now Morgan's girl? That Carly chick? Bet she's a real wild cat."

"Yeah," the first guy agreed with a chuckle. "But don't let Morgan hear you or you won't have to worry about it either way."

"True," he laughed good-naturedly as they moved out of hearing range. "But what a way to—"

Hannah stood in time to see the men turn a corner now out of sight as well as earshot. A considering smile began spreading on her face as she turned and ran in the direction of Kelly's.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Quartermaine Mansion, AJ Quartermaine walked into Michael's room wearing a smirk. "Hey there, son!" he called. "We finally got rid of that tramp who kept you away from me for over a year. Although, once my dear BROTHER dumps her—"

A frown creased his brow as he noticed not only was Michael missing, but so was his giraffe and the travel books he loved. "Leticia! Leticia!" he yelled as he rushed out of his son's room. "Reginald! Where's Leticia? Where's my son?"

Ned smirked as he entered the hall from the library. "Why the yelling all of a sudden, Junior?" Ned drawled. "Leticia left with Michael last night."

"What are you babbling about?" Edward blustered. "What's this about my great grandson?!"

"**Carly** left last night," AJ snapped rushing down the staircase. "She said—"

"Oh, Junior," Ned chuckled derisively. "When will you learn to stop underestimating Carly "Roberts" Benson… Quartermaine? She's a Spencer, for God's sake. She convinced you Jason was Michael's father for over a year. You can't be this dumb. Grandfather made you CEO of ELQ so PLEASE tell me you're not this oblivious with the company. I'd hate to have to work too hard when Grandfather FIRES you."

"That bitch kidnapped my son!" AJ snarled as if Ned hadn't spoken.

"Well, I'm calling the police and charging that little girl and the nanny with kidnapping!" Edward hissed.

"You bellowed?" Reginald sighed laconically. "Look, whatever this is about, can you at least make this quick? It's been a really hard day for me with Leticia leaving because Michael left with Carly last night."

"You knew?!" AJ snapped incredulously.

"You didn't?" Reginald deadpanned. "Leticia is my girlfriend. She would never leave without saying goodbye."

"Of course not, dear," Lila soothed as she joined the group crowding in the foyer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" AJ asked through gritted teeth.

"Why would I?" Reginald asked with a roll of his eyes. "Michael's your son and Carly's your wife—kind of—and you didn't notice they were gone?"

"Speaking of said soon to be ex-wife," Ned announced pulling an envelope from the inside pocket of his coat. "Carly asked that I give you this."

"What is it?" AJ growled as he snatched them from Ned's hand.

"Don't know," Ned answered humor dancing in his gaze. "But Carly said that I should wait for the initial eruption to fade. Then, give you these and 'enjoy the show'."

"Since when are you and that little girl so close, Ned," Edward demanded as AJ tore into the envelope and began to read.

"We're not," he admitted. "But she can certainly be entertain—"

"Divorce papers?!" AJ's voice interrupted furiously

"—ing," Ned finished as he watched AJ with humor. "She knew I would enjoy the spectacle."

"How could she get this filed this fast?!" AJ raged shaking the papers as he stared in disbelief. "She only left last night!"

"Are you serious?" Ned mocked as he stared at AJ dubiously. "This is the same woman who lifted your dead weight into a laundry cart while PREGNANT. She got a mobster who couldn't lie and hated liars to not only LIE for her, but support her while she got rid of her competition. She got you to marry her after **a year** of lying to you about being Michael's biological father!" Ned watched in disbelief before grumbling, "Why must I always repeat myself with you? WAKE UP, AJ! Carly is a SPENCER and one who got you to give her the Quartermaine name with all the money and power that comes with it. And all without losing the support of the man she made a father only to take the child from." Shaking his head, Ned leaned against an end table dimples winking and his arms and legs crossed. "I'd hate to think how much more she could do if you married her without getting her to sign a prenup."

AJ's head fell to his chest, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead.

"Well, we can't do nothing," Edward harrumphed. "DO something, AJ! If you don't get my great-grandson back in this house—"

"I can still file for interim sole primary custody of Michael until the judge makes their determination," AJ suggested trying to rally.

"And I'll call the commissioner to get those kidnapping charges filed," Edward agreed. "Come on, boy! No time for moping. She's already two steps ahead of you. Prove you're more than a waste of the Quartermaine name!"

"I'll get right on it, Grandfather," AJ assured pulling out his cell phone.

"Oh wait," Reginald interrupted, snapping his fingers and pulling out another envelope. "Leticia said that Carly wanted you to have this."

The room went silent as all eyes focused on this latest envelope. As they awaited the next Carly-induced bombshell, Ned shook with ill-concealed laughter, Edward grumbled and fumed, Lila looked on with concern, and Reginald went back to moping over the loss of his fair Leticia.

"So?" Ned asked once he gained enough control to speak. "What does it say?"

"I don't know how she did it, but that bitch managed to get sole primary custody of MY SON until a final determination can be made at trial," AJ growled, his shoulders slumping.

"What?!" Edward bellowed snatching the documents from AJ's hands.

"This is not over, Grandfather! I will fix this!" AJ swore as he stomped out of the mansion on a mission to a chorus of Edward's incredulous blustering, Ned's explosion of laughter, Reginald's heartbroken moping, and Lila's failed attempts to soothe.

"Kinda makes you wish Carly was the Quartermaine by blood instead of Junior, huh?" Ned joked as he headed for the Gate House. "At least with Carly, you know she's creative with her chaos. Not to mention pretty successful at getting what she wants. Just imagine what she could have done with an Ivy League education!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** _Sorry, this one took a while, but I finally finished. Thanks in part to B for suggesting more banter as it helped give Barb a direction she liked because she didn't WANT to be as focused on Junyer, the Banana, and Dimples the Teflon Don of Destruction as this update originally was! I'm currently working on the next two chapters so HOPEFULLY they'll be coming soon... This is DEFINITELY a Jarly fic so any inclusion of OTHER characters now or in the future are to build on the story and the connection between these two. Hope you all are still enjoying it!_

**The Truth**

**Part 9**  
"What did you do to piss AJ off so much?" Jason asked as he hung up the phone eyebrow raised.

"I left him and took Michael with me," Carly said simply listening at the door and peeking out the peep hole. She shivered when Jason stared at her back eyebrow raised. "Ok, so I may have left the divorce and the primary custody decrees with Reginald… and Ned."

Jason stared in disbelief as she moved away from the door to check their bags again. He opened his mouth to speak and a laugh escaped instead. Carly's eyes darted to his and she had to fight her smile, but the twinkle of humor in her eyes was unmistakable. However when their eyes met, the heat from earlier returned and she had to look away quickly or combust.

"What is taking the Banana so long?" she rasped causing Jason to smirk. "She's been desperate for another crack at Sonny since I caught her in her lies."

"Carly," Jason chuckled.

"Ok, ok," she sighed. "You helped. But that's not the point, you sent those guys to MENTION Sonny's 'interest' so she should be here with her breathy, screechy angel routine trying to get that idiot back."

"Carly," he sighed.

"Ah, come on, Jase," she whined with a devilish grin on her face. "Tell the truth. You think he's an idiot, too. You don't have to hold back anymore, Jason."

As she strutted toward him while continually rambling about Sonny's incompetence, Jason watched her with a predatory stare. When she tried to coax her point of view from his lips by suggesting he'd feel better if he just said the words. "You're right," he agreed fighting to hide his amusement and the edge of arousal in his voice. He made a grab and pulled her to his side on the couch. "It does feel good to say it. I love you, Carly."

Carly instantly melted into his side, her eyes softening as the words filled her. She leaned into touch her mouth to his, but before he could deepen the caress a sound from the hall broke them apart.

_"I need to see him, Francis! And I'm not taking no for answer!"_

"The Banana's timing is as awful as ever. And who does she think she is to talk to a guard like that? Me?" Carly muttered resting her forehead against Jason's. "Or maybe her timing's improving because we certainly shouldn't be doing this."

"For now," he groaned as she pulled away from him.

"For however long it takes for you to get better," Carly retorted.

"You really think you can last that long," Jason dared his eyes gleaming as she offered him her hand to help him stand.

"I can if I have to," she quipped back with an eyebrow raised in challenge. "But that's an argument for another time. Now is the time for us to go!"

"If you say so, Carly," he chuckled, as she entered the coat closet. "It's on the far right near the floor."

"I remember, Jase," came her muffled reply as he watched her tight butt dance in the air and had to fight his urge to take advantage. "One tug, a twist to the right one full revolution, push… and it worked. Let's go!"

"Let me lead," Jason ordered before softening when he caught her shoulders tensing to fight over his tone. "I have it set to send an alarm to the penthouse and the guards if someone passes certain checkpoints without deactivating them."

"Fine," she agreed relaxing as he bent to grab his duffel. "But I've got that. No point in putting undo stress on your wound. Now, lead on."

* * *

They made the trip five flights down without incident. Jason only needed a break once three flights in. As luck would have it, his phone chose then to ring. "Morgan."

When his eyes met hers, it was clear it was Johnny calling him with an update. "We'll be to the exit in 5. Why? How long?

Carly watched in surprise at how uninjured and whole he seemed. She could almost put the night before down to a bad dream brought on by too many cheesy soap operas and some bad Chinese. But she could see the signs of strain the average person would miss and she would never forget the blood. So much blood.

"Good," he answered with a frown at the faraway pained expression that filled Carly's face as she continued staring at him. "I'll call from the car. Shut up, J."

When he hung up, he turned and reached for the latest checkpoint entering a combination of the day he met Carly and Michael's birthday as the code. "AJ's pulling into the upper garage now so we gotta get moving. Time to go," he said taking her empty hand gently in his. "We're almost home to Michael."

She simply nodded and followed praying he was right.

* * *

Carly kept looking from him to the window and back and shaking her head. And he said HER plans were convoluted and crazy. _I'm holding this one over his head for the rest of our _lives, she thought as she shook her head yet again before smiling at the thought of sharing her life with Jason.

"What's with the smile?" he asked as the driver moved quickly and discreetly through the streets of Port Charles. "Thinking about how you're gonna make the wait worth my while."

Carly's brain filled with their earlier conversation at the maintenance closet.

_"What cart?" she asked frowning as she read the note over his shoulder. "Is this the part of the plan you wouldn't talk about?"_

_Scratching his cheek, he began explaining, "One of us will have to hide inside this cart while the other pushes."_

_"Are you CRAZY?" Carly hissed. "You. Were. Shot. Last. Night! You can't push this thing and you DAMN sure can't hide balled up inside it! What could you be thinking?!"_

_"Carly, I'll be fine," he coaxed in his most soothing tone. "The service elevator is like three feet from this closet. I can push a cart a couple of feet to an elevator. Hell, I walked HOW FAR from the docks to here? I'll be fine."_

_"I hate this, Jason," she grouched waffling. "But as long as you can do this without hurting yourself worse, I'll be fine."_

_"I'll be fine, Carly. I swear it," he assured her. "As long as you help me into this thing."_

_"Sure," she teased kneeling at his feet and taking the coveralls. "Same rules as when I helped you get dressed earlier. I'll help you put it on, if I get to take it off you."_

_Jason's eyes blazed. "You don't play fair," he rasped at the sight her kneeling before him with a very familiar, hungry glint in her eyes._

_"Yeah," she agreed smugly. "And yet you STILL love me. You must be some kinda glutton for punishment, buddy."_

_"Well, there are certain compensations," he defended brushing a wayward strand from her cheek._

_"True," she agreed before moving to zip him up. "Although not until you're off the injured list, lover. Then, I'll just have to remind you why I'm so very, very worth it."_

Her head spun in his direction to answer only to find his eyes still closed. "How do you know I'm smiling?" she queried with a confused frown.

"The same way I always know when you're eavesdropping," he chuckled opening his eyes to meet her amused questioning gaze. "And don't think I'm falling for that. Answer the question. And while you're at it, why don't you explain how that little stunt was not defeating the purpose?"

"To answer your first question, it was nothing much," she answered as innocently as she could imagine while turning to look out the tiny window again. "Just thinking about how your plan was as elaborate as ANYTHING I could have come up with and that I will be holding that fact over your head for the rest of our lives."

Jason chuckled holding in his wince of pain. "Sounds good," he said softly. When her humor-filled eyes darted to his, he added, "The 'for the rest of our lives' part, not the 'holding it over my head' part."

"But you love me for it anyway," she tossed out coyly as she leaned over to kiss him gently.

"Maybe, but that doesn't answer my OTHER question" he chuckled wrapping his arms tightly around her waist intent on increasing the kiss's intensity when the car stopped and the quiet ring of his cell let him know Johnny would be opening the door soon. "Saved by the bell."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** _**Warning:**__ Rated T as there may be some strong language. SO sorry it's taken so long, but YOU know how it goes when life and the muse gang up on you and throw up MAJOR mental blocks… but I'm BACK with about 3-5 chapters completed—only one will feature characters other than Jarly as THEY are the central focus and all others serve as tools for plot development! __Regardless, I hope you all continue enjoying this!_

**The Truth**

**Part 10**  
"Johnny!" Carly squealed as the driver opened her door while he did the same with Jason.

"Carly," he acknowledged kindly before refocusing on Jason. "Alright, boss. We got you all set upstairs. We can go over details there before I leave."

"What do you **mean** everything is _set up upstairs_?" Carly demanded eyes squinting. "If you messed with anything in my bedroom beyond the absolutely necessary, I will drug you, dress you in lacy lingerie, and send one set of pictures to Moreno and another to the PCPD care of one Marcus Taggert!"

"Chill out, Carly," Jason chuckled watching his second pale and squirm with a hint of fear he'd never witnessed before except when it was directed toward himself. "I had him call Bobbie so he could find out if there was anything I was gonna need."

"Oh," she huffed, throwing his bag over her shoulder before rising to her tiptoes to drop a kiss on hiss still pale cheek. "Good. Sorry, Johnny. I probably wouldn'ta done it, but then, I always liked you." She moved to open the front door after tapping his cheek.

Johnny moved to assist Jason only to be pushed away. "I'm fine!" he grumbled at the former guard.

"Jase, we talked about this," Carly hissed eyes narrowing, foot tapping impatiently.

"Carly, I'm **fine**!"

"So help me **GAWD**, Jason Morgan—" she snapped her annoyance as clear as her growing determination.

Sighing, he prepared to give in, knowing in his current state he was far too tired to handle arguing. "Fine!" he gritted hating the feeling of weakness. "Thanks for the help, J."

"No problem, boss," Johnny mumbled trying not to laugh, but also concerned that his boss must be worse off than he seemed since he had given in so easily.

"I love you, Jase," she singsonged as she fought the near-hysterical laughter that threatened to spill as her worry grew. She dropped a kiss on his cheek as he passed her on his way through the door.

"By the way," Johnny said suddenly, as they reached the elevators. "Leticia has Mikey at her place. Also, when I was talking to Ms. Spencer, she demand—uh, requested you call her as soon as you got in and tell her where you're staying. She also mentioned not wanting to be stuck dealing with Quartermaines when she doesn't even know anything. Something about ignorance not always being bliss."

"Ugh," she groaned following them into the elevator. "Ok. I'll get off at Ticia's and while I check on Michael, I'll give Mama a call back."

"Tell Bobbie Johnny will pick her up and bring her by in a few hours," Jason offered.

"Gotcha!" she sighed relieved as she pressed the 2nd and 3rd floor buttons. "I'll be up after I check in with Michael and Ticia. He'll probably napping or on his way. And when he wakes up, Ticia can bring him up and take the rest of the day off."

Jason nodded absently as his brow furrowed in thought. "Looked like four floors from the outside."

"Oh it is!" Carly explained. "The top two floors were converted into my loft. Leticia & Johnny have their fabulous apartments on the second floor along with a gym that has an indoor pool, Jacuzzi and sauna, and a mini security suite. First floor is Johnny & Benny's security creation and blahblah that I'm not allowed to know the details of with a few spare apartments. There are safe rooms and secure exits on every floor and in every apartment, including the gym. You should have SEEN those two with their heads together over this and that creating their little masterpiece right under everyone's nose."

"And Sonny and his guys have no clue?" Jason asked incredulously the disdain clear in his voice.

"Nope," Johnny assured. "Most of his best guys are loyal to you, especially after the mess with Feebs and the Bana—Ms. Scott. What's left wouldn't know their asses from their elbows or were assigned places that would keep them from getting suspicious. And to keep suspicion about me low, I keep that place at Harborview as a blind."

"Like I said Sonny's an idiot!" Carly sneered as elevator stopped and she handed Johnny Jason's bag. "Just like AJ. Two screw-ups who expect you to forever fix everything for them and then blame you for getting sick of it and wanting your own life. And the more you swoop in to save them the more they're both jealous of you, but if you don't wanna save the day, it's all your fault and they'll turn on you. Look at AJ after he murdered Jason Quartermaine and you refused to keep playing his loyal clean-up crew. You couldn't be loyal to his stupidity, disloyalty, and selfishness anymore, so now he hates you even more. Hell, they even wanted your women… Look at AJ with Keisha and Sonny with…"

He silenced her with a quick kiss. "I'll see you upstairs."

"Right. Be careful with that wound, though," she called as the doors started closing between them. "And let Johnny keep helping you!"

Jason smirked shaking his head. "Let me guess," he sighed. "This was what you tried to update me on when I got back to town."

"Yeah, boss," Johnny smirked. "But you asked if it would hurt her or Michael and said unless it was gonna blow up in her face and hurt them it wasn't important."

"I figured if it was that big a deal she'd say something," he sighed slightly annoyed that he'd missed the signs that Carly had been up to something besides trying to get deeper under his skin and between his sheets.

"You were busy with Sonny's crap and then there was the shit with Moreno and the FBI," Johnny offered knowing where Jason's mind would likely go, but still slightly amused to have gotten something past his seemingly omniscient boss. There had been times his boss seemed so damn all-knowing he'd been afraid to enjoy his fantasies for fear the boss would find out.

"Well, then, it is what is," Jason tossed out with a shrug. "You can go ahead in fill me in now. Tell me how "buying a loft for her & Michael" turns into owning and renovating a whole 4-floor building that could easily house—what 30?—regular apartments."

"You do remember this is Carly, right?" he mocked. "How could you have forgotten that ever-growing mountain of design and swatch books that spanned two penthouses? And it's 3 buildings so far. The other two average about 40-50 apartments apiece and all three buildings have had their glass bulletproofed."

"How?" Jason breathed in shock. While never underestimating Carly on a mission, this extent of planning and foresight was thus far unprecedented in his experience with her.

"Carly told Benny she wanted his help finding a place she liked that would be safe for her and Michael," Johnny started. "Then she got it into her head that if she couldn't find **exactly** what she wanted she could buy up some space and build or renovate. And then, it turns out Carly found out Junior was doing some dirt on the side himself and took it upon herself to have Benny embezzle from that, too. So all of that along with the emergency accounts you left me for her and Michael, which neither she nor Sonny knew anything about helped insure money would not be an object.

"She said outside of you, me and Benny were the only two people she trusted to make sure she and Michael would stay safe and financially secure. So once she latched onto the idea of renovating and told us what she wanted it wasn't a big jump from a security perspective. She was pretty decisive about what she did and didn't want. I gotta say that I think you leaving like that really scared her."

Jason took a minute to absorb all of that. "So three buildings, huh?"

"So far," he answered. "Stan found us a guy—an independent security contractor from outside the states. Checked him over with a fine tooth comb, and the guy works with all kinds of major security needs: public, private, government, legal or not so legal. You got the dough; he's got the expertise, manpower, and discretion. So using the underground maps of the sewer and electrical system layouts Stan pulled, we worked out the best way to protect the building and create emergency egress. Stan still doesn't even know why he pulled it all, but it helped. The building across the street is almost complete and we've got buyers already. Some are civies, and some are our people and their families, but ALL went through strenuous background checks. Those with iron clad leases got bought out if they tried to cause problem or didn't check so as not to raise suspicions with strong arm tactics. The other building down the street has all the security completed, but the apartments will take another month to finish out."

"I'm assuming there are other buildings Benny is looking into," Jason commented before continuing at Johnny's nod. "All security links back to this building, of course."

Johnny just nodded his assent to Jason again as he moved to open the front door to Carly's… no their "loft".


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** _**Warning:**__ Rated T as there may be some strong language. 2 out of 5 transcribed… MAN, I didn't realize that I'd written so much until I started transcribing! __Hope you all are still enjoying it!_

**The Truth**

**Part 11** Jason was amazed.

After the accident, Jason wasn't able to imagine things, but he was sure he could've, he never would've imagined anything like this, especially in such a short time. Not only was the place huge, but it was a perfect blend of himself and Carly. She'd scaled back on a lot of the extraneous crap that Jason had no use for, yet still managed to make it look like a place where all three of them could relax and be happy. A home where a family could be comfortable—their family.

As they walked on, Johnny gave him the rundown of the layout. "There are spare bedrooms on both floors. For visits from family and room to grow," Johnny explained watching as it became clear that Carly had hopes of more children in their future. "Downstairs has most of the common rooms. This place has an adult and a children's playroom, a family room, an personal office or library or whatever for each of you, a kitchen, a dining room, and a theatre room."

Jason looked at Johnny in confusion as they past what appeared to be generically decorated rooms as they neared the other end of the corridor. Near the end, he could clearly pick out what must be Michael's room. Motorcycles, boats, and racecars covered the walls and the sheets of the bed mixed with Michael's other favorite things like a globe, animals from Michael's Africa book¸ and travel books and toys that lined the walls.

Then they stood before a pair of doors. Opening them, Jason found himself shocked yet again. "This is fucking huge!" he gasped feeling a touch overwhelmed.

"Four words explain it all: Carly with unlimited funds," Johnny deadpanned. "This is just the lounge or whatever of the _master suite_. In addition to this and the bedroom, there's a sitting room off the enormous walk-in closet that can be converted into a temporary nursery, a ridiculous bathroom with a spa tub that could fit like ten people and a standalone shower, a vanity for herself separate from your sink, a personal terrace with a minibar… your girl's nuts, by the way."

Jason lifted an eyebrow as cut his eyes toward his bodyguard-turned-second. "Don't look at me. I'm just the messenger," Johnny quipped as he led Jason into the bedroom. "This was the Carly show all the way, outside of security. The only person capable of reining her in was otherwise engaged. And just cuz I said she was scared, I didn't say she gave up **all** hope. There's a safe room and secure exit off the sitting room and a fire safe built into the closet." Johnny paused to toss Jason an irreverent smirk. "I hope you didn't think she was planning this family with me. I would be surprised if she started wearing pins in her hair for the sole purpose of tampering with your condoms when she finally wore you down."

That surprised a laugh from the exhausted man as he sat on his usual side of the bed. When he caught the badly hidden grimace, Johnny reached into Jason's bag for his meds. "Here," he offered. "Take these before Carly gets back and is pissed to see you in pain."

Jason gave a grunt of assent as he popped a few pills dry. "The plans for Sonny?"

"Without a hitch," Johnny replied. "Two weeks max, possibly less with that whole Hannah Banana thing today."

"No clue what he could be thinking to even consider getting back with her," Jason mused.

"Read my lips," Carly interrupted as she entered the bedroom. "He's. An. Idiot. I thought we discussed that and you were clear on how much of a moron he is. That jealous mooching coward only cares about power and getting his rocks off, instead of trying to use whatever brain cells he hasn't drunken into mush to do anything resembling useful. He's a pathetic user who would **not** be worthy to lick the soles of your boots even if they were covered in dog doo. Did you take your meds?"

Johnny watched with barely contained humor as she nonchalantly helped Jason to remove his boots without missing a beat in her little rant. "Just before you came in."

"Good," Carly accepted easily as she reached for the zipper of Jason's coverall.

"You can get started on that stuff you gotta take care of," Jason said distractedly. "And make sure you let Bobbie know when you have an ETA."

"You got it, boss," Johnny chuckled on his way out not missing the shared heat in their eyes as Carly's hand drew the zipper lower. _And I'll have to remember to call on the way back. Hopefully, Carly doesn't kill the boss, but what a way to go._

"I seem to remember you promising to make the something worth my while," Jason rasped as she pulled the cover all down his arms before reaching to pull it down his waist.

"That I did," she replied huskily as she knelt at his feet removing the garment completely staring into his eyes. "And I will," she practically purred as she pulled back the covers and settled him back against the headboard before jerking away as she covered his body almost matter-of-factly. "As soon as Bobbie or a doctor gives me genuine medical facts verifying you are off the injured list. Till then… sorry sexy."

Carly slipped from his side to the sound of his groan of frustration and chuckled. "You get some rest while I get you some lunch," she told him. "Maybe Michael will be up by then."

"This isn't over, you know," Jason practically growled.

"Of course not," Carly chuckled in delight as she leaned in the doorway. "We will never be over."

And with that said, she slipped out of their bedroom to make her man some lunch.

Jason couldn't contain his grin as he settled into their bed to wait. "No," he murmured happily, "we will most definitely never be over."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** _**Warning:**__ Rated T as there may be some strong language. No Jarly in this update, but a quick peek at what's goin' on back at Harborview for the purpose of plot progression… it should quickly become clear as you read what I mean and why I added this in! __Hope you all are still enjoying it!_

**The Truth**

**Part 12** She stared straight ahead as the elevator seemed to move so slowly it was as if she was moving in reverse. She knew that was only her nerves talking and that was why she stalwartly refused to look at the numbers as she rose. They said a watch pot never boils and she didn't want to add to the already interminable ride. The petite woman could hold back the sigh of impatience that escaped her as she waited.

There was no question it had been a risk not only to come back, but to do so soon… especially when one considered the way things had been left between them. But things were different now. Carly had proven her right beyond her wildest dreams. Not only had she taken Michael and run to AJ at the first sign of trouble, she labeled Jason a kidnapper of all things and then married AJ. Carly had clearly burned her bridges with Jason in a spectacular fashion. If that didn't free him from that manipulative little liar's clutches, she didn't know what could.

As adrenaline born of equal parts nerves and anticipation coursed through her body, she couldn't control the urge to fidget and glance up and the numbers flash to signal each floor. Only two more floors to the penthouse level. Maybe she should have called someone—like Sonny or Felicia, and gotten the lay of the land before she'd come here. Her bags were even now as she pondered in the rental car as she'd rushed here straight from the airport. But now it was too late to second guess her instinct to get to him.

DING.

She took a deep breath as the doors opened to the penthouse and instantly frowned at the sounds of some kind of disagreement. Stepping tentatively over the elevator's threshold, she was shocked to find Sonny and AJ at each other's throats in front of what she could only assume was Jason's penthouse. She stared at the altercation that clear stood be her and her goal.

"I **know** he's in there with my tramp of a wife and I could care less, except that I **refuse** to have **my son** be poisoned by that criminal and his **whore**!" AJ ranted struggling in the grasp of a stoic bodyguard.

"I don't care what you think you know, Junior," Sonny hissed mockingly. "You are not welcome here. Besides, little Michael is not here and while I agree about that cheap piece of ass you married not deserving a chance to destroy that sweet kid's life, the best thing that could happen would for Jason to raise that boy away from a disgusting alcoholic like you. If only Jason had seen reason and never come back from his vacation with Michael, he'd be free of both worthless excuses for parents. I only wish and hope and pray he works that lying gold-digging barracuda over until she lets down her guard so then he can whisk poor Michael away so that neither her nor his slimy, drunken screw-up of a sperm donor father can destroy him."

"Slimy?!" AJ snarled incredulously. "That's good coming from the local crime boss who has managed to trash every innocent life he's ever touched. You've done more damage to society than any thousand criminals on death row in Texas!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, AJ," a pretty brunette countered from where she stood in Sonny's doorway. "Sonny is a good man—"

"Oh yeah," AJ snapped in disgust cutting her off. "I've heard this song and dance before from other pretty brunettes. He's just a good man in a bad business. Just like poor, poor Saint Jason. Well, Hannah, I'm not waiting around to see how long it'll be until **my** **son** is a victim of that bad business."

"STOP!" the petite brunette who'd gone unnoticed until now demanded loudly. "Please! What—why are you fighting with Sonny, AJ? Jason would obviously never help Carly again after she betrayed him to marry you and take Michael away! And she's married to you! And, Sonny, AJ is Michael's father and you have to see that it's wrong to keep them apart! He clearly loves his little boy. Don't let Carly manipulate you in to making this Jason's fault again!"

"Robin?" Sonny gasped in shock while AJ just stared disbelievingly. Meanwhile, Hannah and the guard, Francis, watched the young woman before them warily. Everyone stood frozen in astonishment, but AJ was the first to recover and took advantage of the guard's distraction to free himself. "Welcome back, Robin," he said quietly a hint of sadness lacing his words. "But I'm sorry. You have no idea what you're talking about. And I can prove that Carly still has my brother by his short hairs."

Without missing a beat, AJ forced his way into Jason's penthouse. "Carly! Jason! Where is my son?!" he raged, rushing up the stairs to look.

Sonny and Francis were right on his heels. "Stay here, Robin," he called over his shoulder.

When they returned minutes later with AJ being half-forced, Robin Scorpio noticed the hint of confusion that had gotten past Sonny's guard. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"So they're hiding out somewhere else," AJ hissed yanking his arm free and hitting the button for the elevator. "You can let my dear brother know he can have that slut, but I will never let him take my son!"

Sonny appeared ready to retort, but Robin's hand on his arm held him back. Once the elevator doors closed, she turned to her friend. "So Jason's not in?"

"No," he replied running his hands through his hair while trying to mask his worry and confusion.

"Look, Sonny," Hannah began breathily as she moved to stand near him, "I can see this is a bad time for you. I had really been hoping it could be the right time for us to talk and—but just think about what I said ok? Please?"

Robin watched as his gaze softened slightly even as the wariness still glinted there. He simply nodded as the other woman made her exit with a kiss to her cheek. Feeling confusion and concern only grow, Robin sighed when Sonny started guiding her toward his penthouse. "You ok, Sonny?" she asked resting her hand on his arm. "Is everything alright with you and the business? And why would AJ think Jason would let himself be drawn back into Carly's insanity when he's finally free?"

"Robin," he sighed pausing to pull his friend into a hug that was as much to take comfort as offer it. "A lot has changed while you've been gone, but two things never have: Jason loves that little boy beyond reason, and he has absolutely no perspective when it comes that lying, manipulative piece of trash who calls herself Michael's mother."

"B-b-but she married AJ!" she cried. "His own brother! And she took Michael away from him just like I warned him she would! How—"

Sonny heaved a sigh looking all the more weary. "Come into my place," he suggested despairingly. "I'll have Graciela make you up some tea and soup and we'll talk. Maybe this time, together, we can find a way to help Jason."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** _**Warning:**__ Rated T as there may be some strong language. UGH! Now that I've dealt with those HATERS, I can get back to my beloveds! :D __Hope you all are still enjoying it!_

**The Truth**

**Part 13**

"Ok!" Carly called out ahead of herself as let herself into her—no, their bedroom. "I made you one of my specialties!"

"Carly," Jason quipped sardonically. "I thought we'd talked about you and cooking. This could be a deal breaker."

"It's grilled cheese, Jase!" she sighed with a glare. "Only a complete screw-up in the kitchen can't handle grilled cheese. And tomato soap from a can is even easier. Open can, empty into bowl, microwave to taste, add spoon and VOILA! I even gave you a choice between apple juice and milk."

"What's that?" he questioned pointing to something yellowish floating in his soup.

"Shredded cheese," she pouted with her arms crossed over her chest, "from a resealable bag. It may not be as fresh as when you make it, but it's basically the same way you usually eat it."

He looked up to see the deeply disappointed pout on his girl's face and was immediately repentant. "Thank you," he whispered after slipping his hand behind her neck and pulling her close for a kiss. "And I'm sorry. It really does look good, Carly."

"You're forgiven," she smirked feeling better as she snuggled into his side. "Besides, I really **can** cook… as long as I don't get distracted. I mean every time I've tried before in this town I had plans blowing up in my face, people attacking me, or sexy men taking liberties! How's a girl supposed to concentrate on the food?!"

She picked up a triangle having made extra so she could eat with him. She was drawn from her thoughts as he randomly said, "So?"

"So what?" she asked in confusion as she watch the tension melt from him as he took his first bite.

"So… you never answered my other question earlier," Jason replied swallowing as he started devouring his lunch.

"What ques—oh," she smirked. Her mind immediately returned to his earlier query about how she'd rescued his plan. "Well, as I recall, _your_ crazy plan was in imminent danger of blowing up in your face and I saved the day!"

_Carly felt the jolted of the elevator stopping followedby the sensation of movement as Jason exited it from where she hid inside the cart. "Shit!" she heard Jason hisss as he seemed to hurriedly push the cart to a stop._

_"What's wrong?" she whispered peeking out carefully._

_"One of Sonny's guards," he whispered back. "One of the newer guys. I think he's taking a smoke break, but he has an eye line to the car. _

_As she hopped unseen from her hiding place, Carly quickly assessed her surroundings and the situation. She vaguely recognized the guard, but doubted he remembered her. She felt suddenly thankful for the habit she'd picked up of cataloguing all of Sonny & Jason's people. After all, she'd hate to trust the wrong person and have herself or worse, Michael end up in the wrong hands. From what she'd remembered, he was not only new, but also managed not to be the brightest crayon in the box. However, inexplicably he had gained Sonny's favor pretty quickly. _Moron's of a feather I guess_, Carly thought with a sigh as a plan began to take shape in her mind._

_Moving quickly, she grabbed her purse and began tossing pins inside as she turned her high bun into a high pony. Keeping one eye on the guard, she grabbed her emergency tube of blood red lipstick and a compact and began applying. "Carly," he drawled watching her confusion and curiosity clear in his tone. "What are you doing? This really isn't the time to be concerned about your look."_

_Ignoring him in favor of adding some heavier rouge and eyeliner, Carly checked her appearance carefully. "Relax, Jason," she assured putting away her supplies and shouldering her purse. "I have a plan. You just stay outta sight until you got a clear path then get in that car and stay down."_

_"Carly," he groaned. "This is no time for one of your plans."_

_"You're one to talk, Mr. Janitor," she teased grabbing his bag. "Now, unless you have a better plan that doesn't involve you getting caught leaving, you're gonna have to trust me. Now stay outta a sight and this will work Get back, and watch Mama do what she does best."_

_Jason's eyes blazed. "That's not what you do best," he rasped at the sight her strolling away from him toward the oblivious guard. His words brought a sexy smile to her face and she put an extra twist in her stride for his enjoyment—and torment._

_She fixed her eyes on her target and like smoke, Carly was gone and a vixen bent on sexual domination took her place. It was in moments like this that Carly knew without a doubt that she truly was a Spencer in every sense of the word. Even pulling a tiny scam like this one left her feeling completely intoxicated. She was in her element. It was like a drug the power she felt when she was pulling off one of her plans… completely in control and fearless._

_"Hey, guy," she called smugly adding the hint of Brooklyn she'd perfected years ago running games in Florida._

_The man standing before nearly swallowed his tongue as he caught his first sight of the smokin' hot blonde sauntering up to him like something out of a Bond movie—or his naughtiest bondage fantasy. "Uh, I—uh. Um, well, I mean um. How-how can I help you miss?" he finally managed to stammer out blushing in embarrassment at his complete lack of smoothness._

_He had to fight not to choke when her tongue darted out to lick her lips. "Well, honey, I'm from outta town and only here for a few days," she agreed before moving to zip him up. "Looks like my driver and me mighta got turned around some. I'm looking for Riverside Terrace, but I bet my driver a $20 spot that this was it, even though he swears it's not. Said something about Harborview Place or Towers or something. It's only a $20, but it's the principle you know."_

_"Yeah," he chuckled regaining his composure slightly when his earlier goof up didn't seem to phase her. "But I hate to be the one to tell you he's right."_

_Carly grabbed her neck and let her head drop back in mock frustration as she bit her lip. "Damn," she sighed ruefully pouting prettily. "I'm never gonna hear the end of it now. Do ya think you could help me out one more time and hit me with the directions for Riverside? I'd really appreciate it. I got this appointment over there."_

_"Sure, sure," he breathed his eyes shifting and becoming slightly calculating. "But I'm afraid it's gonna cost ya."_

_"Oh, really," she purred her eyes twinkling as she nonchalantly slid her hands up her body from her thighs to the back of her neck squeezing her cleavage surreptitiously. "Well, what can I do to make it worth your while, Suga."_

_She nearly cackled when his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "Your name and number so I can call you and schedule our dinner date," he replied clearly trying to sound seductive and failing miserably._

_Carly simply giggled encouragingly as she pretended an Interest she didn't feel. "Oh, you're on, lover," she purred as she wrote down a name and number. _Two words: You. Wish_. "Now remember, that's Trixxxie with 3 xs, ok? What's your name?"_

_"Randy," he replied clutching the pen and pad she returned to him._

_"Mmm, I hope so," she purred again inside laughing so hard she was afraid she would explode any second. "Now, I've got that appointment this afternoon, but you should definitely call me tonight. That way I can be free to focus on you and you alone, Randy." _Are men really this stupid?

_"You got it, Triple X Trixxxie," he practically growled. _Clearly they are._"Take a right when you're leaving the garage and then a left on Main. It'll be a couple of blocks down at the corner of Main and Riverside Dr."_

_"Thanks, Randy," she replied as she turned to leave. "Suddenly losing that $20 bet doesn't seem so bad… I'd even say it was well worth it."_

_She could damn near feel his eyes boring a hole through seam of her pants where her ass wiggled while she walked seductively away and around to the other side of the car. As they pulled away, she continued looking toward the driver and as if she were speaking to him, she finally asked, "Are you ok, Jase?"_

_"Fine," he grunted. "I just want to get home already."_

_Carly's heart rolled over in her chest as her referred to the loft as his home, too. "Me, too, Jase," she whispered slipping her hand into his and intertwining their fingers. "Me, too."_

"How do you figure that, Carly?" Jason asked jolting her from her memories. "That guy saw you—talked to you."

"PLEASE, Jase!" she snorted. "Randy probably wouldn't recognize me in a line-up where I was the only blonde. He talked to Triple X Trixxxie. And he spent most of his time that he wasn't choking on his tongue carrying on a conversation with my tits or my mouth! I think he made eye contact like twice in ten minutes and it totaled like fifteen seconds. He'll remember a tall—thanks to the heels—hot blonde in black with big boobs, red lips, and a very nice ass, if I do say so myself."

"Carly," Jason sighed.

"Besides, it doesn't matter," she continued. "even if he does mention the hot blonde he met on his smoke break, by the time, Sonny could figure it was me it would be way too late. We're long gone and he has no clue where. And as part of my cover, I mentioned Riverside Terrace. I even faked my handwriting like I used to back in the day… as if Sonny would recognize it or be smart enough to try. The dimpled Don of dumbness won't find you til you want to be found. Pure and simple."

When Jason seemed to considering her words, she decided to press her advantage. "And isn't Johnny supposed to tell him you left town until the heat is off?" she mused. "To protect me and our son from Sorel and Moreno?"

"Fine," he sighed accepting when he was beat although still clearly uncomfortable about something. "I just don't like the idea of you being at risk because of me."

"Hey, don't worry," she urged moving the empty tray from the bed and snuggling closer. "You are doing everything you can to keep your family safe. And getting to have you home and safe with me and our son just makes it that much better. I love you just like you love me, Jase. Sometimes it's got be my turn to prove it just like you always do."

"So what you're saying is that I don't need to tell you I love you anymore," he teased squeezing her tightly.

"Not on your life, bub," she giggled as she leaned in to kiss him.

They broke apart in shock when a throat suddenly cleared near the door to their bedroom. "My, my, Caroline," the voice drawled. "And here I thought it was you lack of bedside manner that got you kicked out of the nursing program when it looks like it was just the opposite. You should be careful. The man was shot last night. You get too much better with your bedside manner and you could kill him."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**_**Warning:**__Rated T as there may be some strong language. Hope you all are still enjoying it!_

**The Truth**

**Part 14**  
"Luke?" Jason asked hiding his shock behind his usual stoic mask unlike Carly whom he tossed a silencing glance. "What do you want?"

"No," Carly snapped. "Let's start with what the **hell** you think you're doing in our home, let alone, our **bedroom**?"

"Carly," Jason began seeing the argument to come and hoping to cut it off.

"Don't 'Carly' me, Jason," Carly snapped. "Answer me, Uncle Luke."

"Aw, Caroline," Luke drawled. "Is it so wrong for a kind, wonderful uncle to want to visit his wayward, but entertaining niece and her ne'er-do-well wannabe baby daddy/mob enforcer/brother-in law?"

"Kind? Wonderful?" Carly sputtered in disgust and amusement as a smirk spread across Jason's face. "Oh, please, Luke? What do you want? And how did you find us?"

"Oh, Caroline," Luke chuckled. "As for what I want, I need a word with your wounded mob boy over there. And how I found you? Well, I figure it's the same answer to how you managed all this without anybody else noticing."

Carly's eyes lit up with mischief. "Oh, so now you're claiming me as a Spencer, huh, Uncle Luke?" she quipped teasingly.

Luke faked a stricken pose. "Now let's not get crazy, but you are my sister's daughter, after all. And I will admit that this little scheme has proven to be quite impressive since I came across it a few weeks ago."

"You knew about Carly buying this loft?" Jason queried curiously slightly amused by the look of disgruntlement and surprise on his girl's face.

"Oh, yeah," Luke practically crowed. "Gotta say. Buying up the building and renovating it so you can mob it out was something of a coup. What a way to trap your man, Caroline. Brava."

She took a deep breath as her face began to reddened with anger. "Shut up, Luke," Carly snapped. "Jason and I love each other. He isn't here because I trapped him or whatever deluded nonsense you've created in your sick, twisted old skull. Jason can't be manipulated like that. If he's here with his family, it's because he wants to be. And I just wanted to give Michael a safe home and living across from that psycho you call a friend did **not** constitute safe."

"Carly, calm down," Jason sighed quietly taking her hand. "You don't owe him or anyone else any explanations."

Luke chose that moment to chuckle derisively. "Yeah, Caroline, relax," he mocked. "Now, not that this hasn't been pleasant, but I came here to talk to you. I'd planned to catch you at Harborview or the docks, but after I found out about Sonny sending you out with Moreno last night and you vanishing off the grid, it seemed better to check in with my dear niece. And lucky me here you be."

"How?" Carly mouthed to Jason her mind working as her gaze shot to his.

"And before you ask, how I **know** about your new digs is none of your business, Caroline," Luke immediately added. "We need to talk, Morgan, and what I have to say is not for certain so if you could tear yourself away from my niece..."

"Don't bother, Jase," she sighed in exasperation as she got up to leave. "I need to check on Michael anyway. Whatever this business you have with Jase, I could care less as long as he and Michael don't end up hurt because of it. You may be my uncle, Luke, but it won't stop me from coming after you if it means protecting my family. Mama and I will just have make up when the dust settles or whatever, but if you think this was impressive, try me, Luke. I'm not that scared little girl you bullied a few years ago."

"Aw, Caroline?!" Luke drawled smugly, but not without hints of caution and admiration. "And here I thought we'd put the past behind us."

"We'll see," she hedged with a grumble. "I'll be back in 15."

"An hour would be better," Luke replied.

"Fine," she quipped. "Half an hour."

"Come on, Caroline," Luke pouted. "At least a good forty-five."

"Fair enough, Uncle Luke," Carly replied sweetly before exiting and closing the door behind her. "Twenty minutes, it is. He needs his rest anyway."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Luke sighed in mock defeat. "And I'll deny it if you repeat a word I say, but I'll be damned if that girl ain't a Spencer through and through and just like her mama."

Jason chuckled in agreement before quickly becoming serious. "She sure is," Jason drawled watching Luke avidly for clues as to the reason for this particular Spencer Ambush. "And as a Spencer and one who is not your biggest fan, you should know she'll give you exactly twenty minutes and not a minute more. So why are you here and what do you want?"

"Never have been one for small talk?" Luke chuckled. "But you're absolutely right about that errant niece of mine. Anyway, I'm here to make sure my family stays safe and as you keep that crazy niece of mine relatively sane and are little Michael's father in every way that matters that includes you. I have some new info on the Moreno and Sonny fronts that you might find interesting. Not to mention, there's also been a new arrival or return that you're gonna wanna warn Caroline about."

Without missing a beat, Jason nodded for Luke to continue while he prepared himself for whatever new drama was heading their way.

"I just can't believe it, Sonny," Robin whispered sadly. "I was so sure that he would finally be free now that you're back in control of the business and Carly's married to AJ. But now you're telling me he's gotten in deeper with the business and Carly and on top of that he's hurt and has gone missing with Carly of all people and you have no clue where he is?"

Sonny's guard came down enough to show his anguish over the lack of control he felt at his friend's absence and with Carly of all people in tow. "Well, I'm putting my men on it as soon as I can be sure it's safe," Sonny sighed. "Last night was bad, Robin. And I don't want t draw the wrong kind of attention while I'm dealing with it. It could put us all in even more danger."

"I understand, Sonny," Robin sighed standing to go. "You know I trust you with my life. Just let me know when you find him and that he's ok."

"I promise," Sonny replied as he walked her to the door. "And then maybe we can really think of a way to help him."

As he opened the door, they were both shocked to find the slight, young brunette on the other side talking to the guard. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Corinthos," the guard began.

"No, I'm sorry" the young girl replied. " My name is Elizabeth Webber. I'm a friend of Jason's and well, I came here to see Jason. But this man is saying he's not here and I was just hoping you might know when I should come back, but if this is a bad time for you—"

Robin watched Sonny as his gaze flickered slightly. She didn't know how she felt looking at the oddly familiar young girl before her claiming to be Jason's friend, but something about her made her nervous. Feeling ridiculous, she simply brushed those feelings and extended a hand of greeting. "Hi," she chirped. "I'm Robin Scorpio."

As they shared the greeting, they each paused in a moment of mutual recognition. Robin's demeanor growing more sympathetic while Elizabeth's grew a touch colder. "I think we met before," Liz said simply before returning her gaze innocently to Sonny's. "I really don't mean to be any trouble, but he was supposed to meet me and it just not like him to not show up."

"Well," he hedged. "Jason's not here. Something pretty big came up, but I will let him know you stopped by."

"Thank you, Mr. Corinthos," she replied. "It was nice to see you again, Robin."

"Call me, Sonny," the older man said charmingly.

"Ok," Elizabeth answered with a blush.

"Hey," Robin interceded slightly confused by the reception from Lucky's ex-girlfriend. "I'm on my way out any way so I'll just ride down with you."

Elizabeth nodded, more warily than Robin expected and then turned to wait by the elevator as Robin hugged Sonny goodbye.


End file.
